


Mixtapes

by OliverRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Harry Styles - Freeform, Josh Devine - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Niall Horan - Freeform, Niam Horayne, No Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Zayn Malik - Freeform, i don't think i've ever written pure fluff before, i listened to mixtapes while writing this so, larry stylinson - Freeform, literally one mention of larry that i snuck in there, side larry - Freeform, this is knew for me, varsity jackets and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 03:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliverRose/pseuds/OliverRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little did Liam know, Zayn was right. Niall was definitely his type.</p><p>That was three weeks ago, now Liam was sure he was smitten to the blue eyed boy. He still hadn’t talked to him though. He was sort of nervous in a way. Like, what if Niall didn’t like him after he got to know him. Liam didn’t want that. But jesus, is he meant to just watch him from afar for the rest of the school year like some kind of weird stalker?</p><p>(The entire school finds out that a nerdy kid named Niall has a crush on the football player Liam Payne and then Liam maybe falls a little bit in love with him.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mixtapes

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt i found ye

They never even introduced themselves.

Liam watched from afar; the blonde haired boy crouched at a tree, away from any big crowds. His head was in a book and he pushed his big, thick framed glasses back up his nose, only for them to slide down the bridge again, only for him to push them up once more. Liam had learnt after the few weeks of simply observing the cute boy –Niall- that he, Niall Horan, preferred to be there at every one of his breaks. Under that same tree, in that same spot, in that same sitting position, with those same adorable glasses, and that pile of books in front of him that always seemed to be the same amount.

Ever since Liam’s friend Zayn had told him there was a boy who liked him, Liam’d had him constantly on his mind and constantly in his sight.  
“’Ve you heard Liam? Apparently you’ve got a little admirer,” Zayn had said abruptly one day at Liam’s locker. Liam turned to him.  
“Alright?” He had said, because he knew many girls pined over him. Don’t get him wrong, Liam wasn’t big headed, he’d just heard about (and encountered) more than a few people who wanted to ‘get into his pants’.  
“I know, I know,” Zayn had shrugged mockingly, “So what, right? But listen Liam, it’s a dude this time.”  
He continued to explain that he had found out from a friend of a friend, who had found out from his girlfriend, who had a friend in the same classes as him (or something like that) that an Irish boy had a crush on the popular Liam Payne. It didn’t really matter to anyone that he liked a _guy_ , because the school all these people attended really didn’t mind when it came to those things. Well, there was the occasional arsehole, but they were always told off and scorned.

“What’s his name?” Liam had asked curiously. Zayn smiled, now seemingly getting his friend’s interest on the topic.  
“Niall Horan,” the raven haired boy had answered, “I admit he’s kind of quiet, and a little reserved, and maybe he has some kind of social issues, and okay, he is a bit of a nerd, but I mean, he’s cute, you know?”  
“Well not really Zayn, I’ve never met him,” Liam said, thinking a bit. He didn’t even know the school had an Irish student, “I’ve never even heard of him.”  
“No one has until now Liam!” Damn, was Zayn excited, “He’s so quiet that nobody knew he existed! The only reason everyone’s taking notice now is because he has one whopping crush on a certain someone I know.”

“I don’t know, Zayn. I’ve never really….liked guys, you know?” Liam said, his voice unsure. Zayn nodded enthusiastically.  
“Yeahyeahyeah I know, but you haven’t even seen him yet Liam,” He tried to convince.

“Why do you want me to date him so badly?” Liam laughed.  
“Because he just seems like your type Liam! Besides, you haven’t gotten laid in _ages_ and imagine how easy he’d be,” Zayn teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Liam grinned and nudged him in the ribs.  
“Alright, who is he,” Liam smiled at his crazy friend.

Little did Liam know, Zayn was right. Niall was definitely his type.

That was three weeks ago, now Liam was sure he was smitten to the blue eyed boy. He still hadn’t talked to him though. He was sort of nervous in a way. Like, what if Niall didn’t like him after he got to know him. Liam didn’t want that. But jesus, is he meant to just watch him from afar for the rest of the school year like some kind of weird stalker?

His thoughts were interrupted when a few of his team mates were walking past Niall and one backed up into his small stack of books. Niall jumped, clutching the book he was reading to his chest. The guy –who happened to be Louis, walking with Zayn and Josh- almost tripped.  
Liam couldn’t hear the conversation very well, but Louis got to hurriedly stacking the books back up and apologising to the surprised Irish boy. He saw Zayn’s face spread out into a grin.

Oh no.

The dark haired boy crouched down next to Louis and began talking to Niall. The two shook hands and Zayn continued talking.  
“AH! You’re the one that has the hots for Liam!” Louis screeched, his eyes wide. Niall’s gorgeous blue eyes widened too and he blushed. Liam could tell from the distance between then that he was stuttering.

“Hey Liam!” Josh called. Shit, he’d spotted him.

Niall whipped his head towards Liam’s direction, their eyes meeting. Liam looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but he composed himself (albeit blushing a little) and gave the blonde a shy wave. Niall tucked a bit of his golden hair behind his ear and smiled, his red face almost fogging up his glasses. He waved back.

Liam grinned and swerved behind a tree. He could hear his team mates wolf whistling and he just couldn’t wipe the smile off of his face. He ran a hand over his mouth.

Shit. He was gorgeous. He was more than gorgeous. He was absolutely _stunning._

* * *

 

 

One day, Liam just went ahead and tapped him on the shoulder.  
“Hi,” He said, after Niall turned his head. The blonde seemed shocked for a moment (Liam Payne, _Liam Payne_ was talking to _him_ ) but he tried to compose himself, though his hands were shaking as he closed his locker door and leaned on it. His arms tightened around his books.  
“Hi,” he replied, actually making _eye contact_ with him.

Liam took a step forward and Niall became over sensitised. He was standing so _close_ with his body full of muscle and emanating that musky smell and that was just so _Liam_.  
The two boys just stared at eachother for a while, taking in the feel of being so close to the other. It felt perfect, like they were meant to stand together. Liam bit his lip.

“I was wondering i-if um…” The brunette stuttered as he slid just that little bit closer and slowly hooked his right pinky with Niall’s left. He wasn’t sure why he was doing that, but **damn** he really wanted to hold his hand. Niall’s hands stopped shaking and he visibly relaxed as he subconsciously slid his hand fully into Liam’s.  
“Th-This is gonna sound really forward, but…” Liam cursed himself, just say it, “And I know we’ve never actually talked before but uh…Would you…d’you like to come to my game on Friday?”

Niall’s heart was beating so fast he could barely here the handsome boy in front of him rambling on about how the game is pretty big, but they were totally gonna win, and about how they had this in the bad, and about how he would love it if he could come and cheer him on anyway, and about how maybe afterwards they could go and get some icecream and he could drive him back home later. Niall threw every consequence out the window, his fear of crowds, his shy and antisocial personality, he didn’t care.

“I mean, pfft, like, you don’t have t-“  
“Okay.”  
“What?”  
“I’ll go,” Niall couldn’t stop smiling as much as he was trying to hide it. Liam was grinning again.  
“Great!”

“W-Well um…I have to go, I-I walk home…” Niall’s small and quiet voice said as he looked down the empty hallway.  
“Wait, one second!” Liam said a little too loudly, causing Niall to jump.

Liam pulled off his bag and bent down, opening it and grabbing an item out of it.  
“Would you wear this? To the game, I mean. Well, you can wear it now if you want to but…” Liam stuttered for the hundredth time. He held it out to the small blonde. Liam was standing closer now, and normally it would have scared him, if it wasn’t Liam.

Niall took hold of Liam’s big varsity jacket and nodded furiously. He grinned through his blush, showing off his perfect rows of straight braced teeth. The Irish boy carefully folded the jacket and tucked it in between him and his books. He held onto it tight.

That’s when Liam leaned forward and touched a small kiss to the bridge of Niall’s nose, just where his glasses sat. Niall closed his eyes tight as he felt the weird tingly, ticklish feeling of Liam’s lips.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow? At the game?”  
Niall just nodded.

* * *

 

The next day, Liam was so distracted he couldn’t hear his friends talking to him, and Niall was so excited and nervous that he couldn’t read. All he could do was sit at his tree and sigh and grin.

* * *

 

Liam frantically searched the crowd for any signs of a pretty blonde headed boy. He couldn’t see one, not yet.  
“Dude, stop worrying,” Louis patted him on the back, “He’s going to be here.”

And just like that, he saw him. His cute and familiar glasses poised upon his nose, his styled the same way as it always was, his slim body wrapped in Liam’s oversized varsity jacket (Liam’s name and number on the back). Liam thought he looked so cute in it. He watched as Niall was called over by Zayn’s girlfriend Perrie, and sat down next to her.

The game itself was a success. Their team won easily, and Liam thought the only reason he could play so well was because he knew Niall was there watching him.

* * *

 

“Hey Payno Payne Train,” Josh called from around the corner of the locker room. Liam looked up, his shirt just halfway down his arms, he looked through the river of half-naked and muscular (and incredibly happy) boy’s to see his mate with his hand gently placed on Niall’s waist.  
After they had won the game, Niall said goodbye to Perrie and headed down to the locker rooms. He’d been greeted by Josh at the door who had instantly recognized him and had carefully guided him towards Liam through the manly bodies and loud wolf whistles.

As soon as their brown and blue eyes met, Liam scooped the blonde up into a hug.  
“I’m so glad you came,” He said, thinking afterwards that that sounded kind of cheesy.  
Niall didn’t say anything right away, but his face was pink. The many boys around him were cat calling and Liam had no shirt on and his hands were squashed between their chests and he could feel those muscles under his fingertips and Liam smelled so _Liam_ and his arms were wrapped around his middle and his feet weren’t even touching the floor because Liam was so big and manly, and _Jesus fucking Christ Niall needed to bed this boy._ The Irish boy brought his arms around Liam’s neck.  
“You did so good!” He said quietly into his ear, because he wasn’t really sure how to congratulate him, plus he knew nothing about football.

Liam put Niall back down and pulled away, his arms still wrapped around Niall’s slim waist. He smiled at the smaller boy. Niall’s hand slid back down to his chest.

_(Holy shit his chest I mean it was bare and just there and so good looking.)_

“Thanks,” The brunette chuckled and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “It was only because you were there.” He pulled away and he just loved those little red cheeks and fluttery eyelash thing that Niall did.  
“Hey,” Liam said gently, “Up for some celebratory ice cream?”  
“Hey what about us?” A boy called from a few lockers across, which was replied with a humble ‘piss off’.  
“So?” Liam asked again after only getting a blank stare. Niall just couldn’t believe all this stuff was happening. Wait, it was like a date right? I mean, he let him wear his varsity jacket and then hugs him with all his sexiness and then asks him to go eat ice cream, that meant something right?

Liam’s face seemed closer now, and his brown eyes were so chocolaty and warm, like autumn teddy bears and Niall was literally drinking them up at that moment.  
Almost everyone in view went silent when the quiet boy slid his hands to the back of Liam’s neck and stretched up on his tippy-toes: he pulled the brown haired boy’s head down a little and closed his eyes, rubbing his nose with Liam’s.  
Liam froze and heavens to all fuckery, their lips were so close.

Niall after confirmed that that meant yes, and Liam fumbled to get dressed again.

* * *

 

The two boys found themselves sitting in the small box of the top of the slide set in a public playground. It was almost 11 maybe, and they had barely been able to get ice cream seeing as though the stalls and stuff around the school’s football field were closing as they were there.  
They talked about random things like their favourite shoe brands and weird arguments their parents had and this girl in their year called Katy something and all the hilarious shit she did. Liam laughed when Niall darted his tongue out to catch some dripping chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Niall retaliated by giving Liam a nose full of the stuff. Liam watched, his nose wet, as the blonde doubled over in giggles, dropping his cold treat through the side grate and onto the playground floor. The brunette felt a fuzzy and warm feeling in his chest and leaned forward, rubbing his sticky nose against the other’s. Niall couldn’t stop giggling so Liam pressed his lips against his.

Niall almost cried.

Liam dropped his ice cream just like the other boy had and gripped the blonde’s face with both hands, pressing impossibly close and just smushing his lips against the other’s. And when he pulled away, Niall whimpered and that was maybe his favourite part of the entire night.

Liam looked over the cute boy’s face, taking in his wide and sparkly eyes (like they literally sparkled), red hot cheeks and kissed lips. He leaned forward and this time licked the cream off of Niall’s nose. He smiled and before he could kiss him again, Niall had leant forward and ran his tongue slowly up the bridge of Liam’s nose and licked his lips.

That night Liam almost shagged the daylights out of Niall.

But he didn’t, of course and instead they kissed for what felt like years and Liam mumbles things about ‘prom tomorrow’ and ‘totally going’ and ‘god, you’re so hot’. Liam drove Niall home and they kissed one more time before Niall headed inside with a huge smile and someone to go to prom with.

* * *

 

Wow, Liam thought, he looks even more stunning without his glasses on.  
When Liam had turned up on Niall’s doorstep, Maura (Niall’s mother) had quickly flashed a picture of them when the older boy leaned down to kiss her son softly.  
(“Mum!”  
“We’re going now!”  
“No, you can’t come!”)

They walked the way to school, because it really wasn’t that far and they liked holding hands.  
“Are you wearing lip gloss by the way?” Liam asked. Niall didn’t answer. When Liam turned to him he had his head down and he was squeezing Liam’s hand just that little bit tighter.

Liam stopped and swivelled him around, bear hugging him around his waist and attacking his lips. Niall struggled to keep up with the kiss, so all he could do was make little noises as Liam’s tongue went past his lips. Liam pulled away and grinned.

“Now I have it on too,” he said.

The two walked into the hall arm in arm, Liam’s suite black and Niall’s white.  
They never left each other’s sides and it was like a new experience for Niall; meeting Liam’s friends, talking to people, holding someone’s hand. Seeing Louis with a curly haired boy on his hip was really cute and Niall tried not to gush too much.

Liam convinced Niall to dance with him to some slow song by John Legend and they pressed tightly and comfortably together again. The brunette couldn’t stop staring at the blonde because his exposed blue and pearly eyes shone underneath the dim slow dance light and to be completely honest, Liam was a bit turned on. He kissed him a little to contain some of that energy.  
Niall had that little far away dreamy look that he got whenever something incredible happened.  
Liam began singing along with the lyrics softly.  
(“Walking on cloud nine…”)  
He stopped when Niall did the thing again: went on his tippy toes and rubbed their noses together. He rested his head on Liam’s shoulder.  
“I...I-I…” he whispered, “I really like you.”  
Liam squeezed him as closely as he could.  
“I like you too.”  


And they guessed that was life complete for them.

**Author's Note:**

> (my url's flutterniall.tumblr.com btw)


End file.
